Love that kills
by Warriorfanwriterforever
Summary: She thought her life was normal, she thought she could become leader someday. But she is about to learn the hard way of life. Join Jaykit of ThunderClan as she tries to fit in. She will make friends and foes, but also find the love of her life. "Loyalties will be torn, a battle will come, and the lake will turn red once more".
1. ----------

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader****-** Flashstar- orange tom with white strpies and amber eyes

**Deputy****- **Lakestorm- dark gray tom with light blue eyes

** Medicine Cat- **Smallbird- small black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Frozenpaw

**Warriors**

Frogleap- brown tom with green eyes

Moonsky- sliver-gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Eagleflight- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whiskerdash- white tom with orange spots and amber eyes

Applewhisker- brown tom with green eyes

Swiftwind- white she-cat with light blue eyes

Flowerheart- orange she-cat with amber eyes

Sliverdawn- light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Shadeheart- black and gray tom with amber eyes

Doveflight- gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Oakfang- brown tom with long fangs

**Apprentices**

Treepaw- dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Leafpaw- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Frozenpaw- sliver-gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Bushpaw- dark brown tom with forest green eyes

**Queens**

Blueheart- blue-gray she-cat (kits: Jaykit, Robinkit)

**Elders**

Fallenwish- dark gray and black she-cat with amber eyes

Bravesong- dark orange she-cat with green eyes

**WindClan**

******Leader- **Honeystar- orange she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy****-** Rabbitleap- brown tom with amber eyes and long legs

**Medicine Cat- **Hollyflower- orange and black she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Whisperwind- white she-cat with green eyes

Hawkclaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Ashstorm- black tom with amber eyes

Breezeflight- black she-cat with light blue eyes

Berryface- cream-colored tom with amber eyes

Hazeltail- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Foxflight- orange tom with amber eyes

Emberfang- dark orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Owlsong-dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Whiteheart- white tom with light blue eyes

**Queens**

Runningsong- orange and white tabby (mother to Stormkit, gray tom with amber eyes)

**Elders**

Grasswind- white she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologe

The wind was howling and thunder growled in the sky above. A cat was travilng along a small stream which led to the Moonpool. _I hope ThunderClan will be fine while I'm away_, he thought and then stopped at the pool before him.

He had arrived at the Moonpool. He swiftly walked towards the water's edge and lied himself down to rest. His nose touched the cold water and soon let darkness took him.

* * *

His eyes soon opened to a new forest that shone white as the moon. "Welcome Flashstar" he turned around to see a dark gray tom with green eyes and he knew who it was at once.

"It's good to see you again Wolfstar" Flashstar meowed happily as he walked towards the former leader of ThunderClan. "Is ThunderClan doing well in your care" asked Wolfstar and then Flashstar's grin soon disappeared from his face.

"ThunderClan is doing fine, but it's still so early in New-leaf. There has not been any new kits for a while" he meowed, lowering his head in shame. Flashstar then felt a paw on his shoulder and then looked up.

"You do not have to worry about these things, in time there will be new kits for the Clan" he meowed, making Flashstar felt better. Before Flashstar could speck again, another cat came into the clearing.

"You did not tell him about what's to come, he must know the truth, Wolfstar" growled the cat and turned to Flashstar.

"Loyalties will be torn, a battle will come, and the lake will turn red once more" he said and then for one moment did not see Wolfstar or the strange cat.

Instead he saw that the lake would indeed turn red. The blood began to wash over him and then it was over.

Flashstar looked up at Wolfstar and then spoke. "Is this true? Is there something that you did not tell me?" asked Flashstar, but Wolfstar did not answer.

"Answer me, why don't you tell me the truth?" Flashstar snapped. After a while of waiting, Wolfstar spoke out.

"Yes Flashstar, what he says is true" he meowed, sighing lightly. Before Flashstar could speck again, both Wolfstar and the strange cat began to disappear.

"Wait, you still have not told me everything about it!" yowled Flashstar as he tried to reach for Wolfstar.

Wolfstar fading eyes looked at him and then he spoke. "You will understand it soon, her destiny rests in your paws" he finished and then was gone as Flashstar saw no more.


End file.
